


Woulda Left Me Too.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mentions of romantic relationship, Moving On., Previous Relationship, perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: John Rorish watches as his ex-wife moves on.





	Woulda Left Me Too.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be completely out of the blue. It's very loosely based on the song 'Woulda left me too.' by Ryan Griffin. It's totally au, but I am hoping it's a good enough read and doesn't completely suck!!

John Rorish stood to the side of the hospital waiting room, he wasn’t sure why he had come here, it wasn’t like there weren’t hospitals closer to where he lived now. He assumed it was just habit.

This was the hospital where his wife, or now ex-wife worked, it was where their kids were born, where they died, and where they came in the middle of every medical emergency they were put through. Every cough, cold, sore foot, broken bone, this hospital was a staple in John’s life when he was married.

It seemed that it was still a massive staple in Leanne’s life too. It seemed to be the one place she could stand to be for hours on end without feeling drained, without crying, without feeling useless, helpless and hopeless.

He watched as he saw his ex-wife, checking charts and taking to nurses. John didn’t think Leanne had noticed him, and if she had, she’s wasn’t letting on. He couldn’t help but watch, and pick up on the little traits, the little things she would do, things you tend to notice about your wife, and evidently still know about your ex-wife.

John watched as the smile on Leanne’s face grew when another doctor walked up to her. A male doctor. It didn’t take him long to realise that the male doctor who could put a smile on her face so quickly was also the doctor responsible for the diamond ring on Leanne’s left hand.

John couldn’t say he was surprised. Leanne was bound to move on, she deserved to move on after everything that happened. After the deaths of their children John would be the first to admit he went off the rails, and Leanne gave him a second chance after every drunken phone call, after the three arrests, after the drugs found in the bedroom, after all of it, she gave him no end of second chances. He should have known she would run out of patients and faith eventually.

She was grieving too after all.

John hadn’t seen Leanne smile in a long time, let alone the smile that could light up the room. One he was sure the male doctor stood next to her saw on a regular basis.

He was sure her new love saw what he did all those years ago. Leanne was beautiful, smart, kind, funny and caring, she was a brilliant doctor, one who went above and beyond for her patients and their family members.

At first it was Leanne’s ability to be a brilliant doctor that he blamed for the breakdown in their marriage, but in the end, after months of therapy and soul searching, he knew it was his fault.

He only hoped that now, she was with someone who could understand the work hours, the tiredness, the frustration, the commitment, the fact that Leanne’s life centred around this very ER, and that she most probably couldn’t live without it serving a major purpose in her life.

John looked up when his name was called by a nurse.

He glanced back to the nurses’ station to where he had spotted Leanne, wondering if she would look up at the name.

It was only then that he saw the male doctor had a hand on Leanne’s back, and her hand had two rings and not just one. A diamond, and a gold band.

Leanne had a different name now, and John couldn’t blame her.

If the tables were turned, he would have left him and moved on too.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine, but I hope this wasn't too terrible!


End file.
